


The Sweater

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Grelliam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: Ronald stops by Grell's house only to find Grell wearing a rather plain sweater that has an interesting story behind it.





	The Sweater

The icy wind whipped and howled down the narrow streets of the reaper realm; causing Ronald to involuntarily shiver as he huddled deeper inside his coat. The cold could have little effect on a reaper’s physiology. They couldn’t suffer from hypothermia and even the worst cold, if they managed to catch such a thing, would be no more than a minor annoyance. Despite all this, Ronald despised the cold. It reminded him of when he had been young, poor, and struggling- memories that he had wished had died along with his humanity. He tried to push all these thoughts aside as he jogged up the steps to Grell’s apartment and knocked on the door.

 

Only a few minutes ticked by before Grell opened, but Ronald was dancing from foot to foot in the cold by the time Grell appeared. “Hey, senior,” Ronald greeted; his breath rising about him in a frosty cloud as he spoke. He smiled, but his eyes unwittingly looked down at Grell’s outfit.

 

He was most used to seeing Grell in his usual work attire, although they had spent some time together outside of the office. Grell’s style and sense of flair were well known, so seeing Grell dressed ‘down’ was a bit of a shock for Ronald. Grell’s long hair was pulled back loosely and his makeup was at a minimum. It was the sweater, however, that really caught Ronald’s eyes. It was a simple Christmas sweater - red with green and white accents. It wasn’t an ugly sweater, but it was far from the normal, stylish clothes that Grell usually favored.

 

“Hey, Ronnie,” Grell said, “What are you doing here on this frosty day?”

 

Ronald quickly looked up, and he hoped that Grell had noticed his brief pause as he smiled. “Do you have Deerfield report here? The guy who died in the factory fire the other day?”

 

Grell frowned briefly. “Well, of course I do. Darling Will told me to bring it home and look it over. Can you believe it? He’s such a slave driver making me take work home on my day off.” He stuck out his lower lip in a faux pout before smiling again. “Why do you ask?”

 

“The old man needs it,” Ronald said, “Upper Management’s been calling and going absolutely nuts. Don’t even know what it’s all about.”

 

Grell stepped aside and invited Ronald in. “It’s not finished. It wasn’t even due until tomorrow. Because of all the irregularities, I was granted an extension.”

 

Ronald happily stepped in from the cold and almost sighed as he felt the warmth of Grell’s apartment. “I know, but the boss needs it now. He said he’ll finish it since it’s your day off and all. I couldn’t believe he actually said that.” He shrugged as he pulled off his gloves.

 

“Upper Management must really be hounding him then,” Grell said, “Take a seat, and I’ll go retrieve it. Maybe I should deliver it to my darling myself.” Grell laughed lightly before stepping into another room as Ronald sat down.

 

Ronald had only been in Grell’s flat a few times, and he was always impressed with the interior design. Grell could be flighty and unpredictable, but he also had an undeniable sense of style. There was plenty of his signature color, but it looked smart and stylish paired with earth tones. While Ronald’s own place was far from messy, his dwelling felt plain and unfinished when compared.

 

Grell returned a minute later with a thick file. “Here it is,” he announced, as he he handed it to Ronald, “Do you think I should come in and help Will with it?”

 

Ronald shook his head. “No. Mr. Spears told me just to get the file and he’d work on it.”

 

Grell collapsed dramatically onto a nearby chair. “I shall stay away then, I suppose, until my darling needs me.” Leaning forward, he retrieved a glass of wine that was setting on a nearby table. “Drink?” he offered.

 

“No thanks. I should get back to the office soon.” Even as he spoke, his eyes drifted back down to Grell’s sweater - that strangely plain sweater that seemed so out of place.

 

Grell looked down. “Is there something on my shirt?” he asked.

 

“No, I…”

 

“Why do you keep staring at it?” Grell asked, “Every little bit, you’re looking at my chest. Since I lack the baps you typically so admire, I can only assume you’re looking at my sweater.”

 

“I was,” Ronald admitted, “Sorry senior, but...it’s just not the kind of thing you usually wear. It’s a decent sweater and all, but it’s a bit plain....and Christmassy.” He shifted a bit in his seat as he spoke - more than a little concerned he may have offended Grell.

 

To his surprise, Grell only smiled and looked down at the sweater. He gently rubbed the soft material a moment before looking up at Ronald again. “You’re right,” he agreed, “This isn’t my usual style. Normally, I wouldn’t be caught wearing anything like this, but this sweater is special.”

 

“Special? How?”

 

Grell leaned back in his chair and allowed his gaze to drift towards the ceiling as an usually soft look overtook his features. “My darling gave me this sweater,” he said.

 

“Mr. Spears?”

 

Grell nodded. “It was the first real gift he ever gave me. It was when we first started...uh….” His voice trailed off.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ronald said, as he held up his hand, “I already know you’re dating. The whole office knows. We’re just waiting for you two to announce it.”

 

Grell laughed softly. “I told Will everyone knows, but he still wants to be discreet about it. Anyway, it was when we first started to officially see each other. Our anniversary, or what I call our anniversary falls in December. I’ve told you about our first reap together, haven’t I?”

 

“Many times. Many, many, many times.”

 

Grell playfully threw a soft, red pillow at Ronald, who batted it away easily. “Not that many times, I’m sure,” Grell said, “but that’s not important. Our anniversary was coming up, and I was sure that my darling had forgotten. I was planning to tease him about it actually. He called me into his office just as everyone was leaving, and I was sure he was just going to talk about business, but there was this wrapped package setting on his desk.”

 

Grell’s smile only grew at the memory as one hand absentmindedly toyed with his hair. “It was so sweet and thoughtful,” he continued, “so I eagerly opened the box, only to see this sweater. As you said, it’s not my style, and I remember thinking how I’d never wear something like it, but Will had been so nice. I put it on for him and even modeled it with a smile. I am a killer actress after all. I don’t even think he knew I was disappointed.” Grell set his wine glass down on the table.

 

“You don’t seem that disappointed by it now,” Ronald said, “I mean, you’re wearing it and Mr. Spears isn’t even here to see it.”

 

“That’s the thing, Ronnie. I came home and took that sweater off immediately. I grabbed a clothes hanger, and I planned to hide that thing so deep in my closet that it would never see the light of day again, but something...changed as I held it in my hand.”

 

Grell looked down and admired the sweater once more. “This sweater is warm and soft. It’s the perfect thing for days like this. In a way, it’s a lot like William. It’s very practical and perhaps not dazzling at first glance, but it has its own charm and a warmth that many people overlook. Will gave me this sweater out of love, and I can feel that love every time I wear it.” He hugged himself tightly. “I suppose I sound like a sentimental fool.”

 

“No,” Ronald said, “You sound like someone in love. It’s a sweet story.” He stood up with the file in hand. “I’d better return this to the office. Mr. Spears will be looking for me.”

 

Grell led him to the door. “Give my darling my love,” he said.

 

“I’ll leave that to you,” Ronald replied with a laugh. He stepped outside, and Grell shut the door - leaving Ronald out in the cold once more.

 

The wind, however, didn’t seem as strong or as cold as it did before. With a smile on his face, Ronald hurried back to the office to give the file to William.


End file.
